Pokéspe - Ocultando a la Imagen de la Bestia
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Un día normal y corriente Norman entra a su gimnasio y encuentra una desagradable sorpresa, para él. Dicho suceso le hace querer enviar a su hijo Ruby a una escuela militar, cosa que no le hace gracia a Ruby y decide ocultar "su imagen" de la "bestia" de su padre, ¿podrá lograrlo? [¡Fic en conjunto con Red20!] [RubyxSapphire, RedxYellow, GoldxCrystal, entre otros shippings...]
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: "Pokémon" es propiedad de Nintendo, "Pokémon Special" es propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi".**_

_**Aviso: Este fic estará hecho en conjunto con mi amigo Red20 (quien no tiene cuenta aquí, pero publica fics en los foros de Zona safari, Alianza Pokémon, etc) , el escribirá un capítulo y yo otro. Este primer capítulo fue escrito por mi, a lo que el siguiente el será quien lo escriba, ¿Capichi? :3**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 00**_

"_**Prólogo**__**"**_

* * *

Todo empezó como un día normal, el sol se había alzado con esplendor sobre ciudad Petalburg. Una ciudad muy cercana a pequeñas zonas marítimas o de playa, al igual que rebosante de alrededores llenos de vegetación fértil. La gente al despertar y arreglarse, los adultos salían de sus hogares al trabajo, mientras que los niños se iban a la escuela o a jugar. Los Taillows tranquilamente reposaban sobre las ramas de los árboles, a las afueras de la ciudad. Así como algunos Pokémon cuadrúpedos correteaban juguetonamente por las calles de la ciudad o bien en las zonas de hierba a las afueras de ésta. El líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, Norman, ya se dirigía a su gimnasio, el cual contenía Pokémon de tipo normal, los cuales se habían vuelto muy fuerte por un intenso entrenamiento que él les había impuesto las últimas semanas. Ahora era el día en que el hombre se preparaba para comprobar los frutos de todos sus esfuerzos, por fortalecer y volver poderosos, de cuerpo y mente, a sus compañeros de combate. Al ya estar frente a las puertas de su gimnasio, de buscar y sacar las llaves de su pantalón, Norman luego procedió a meterla en la cerradura y abrirla, comenzando a abrir la puerta sujetando la perilla con tranquilidad. Ah, sí… ese día todo era tranquilidad absoluta…

—Pero… pero… ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ÉSTO!?

Bueno… era absoluta hasta que el agudo y poderoso grito de incredulidad, (ligado a furia), que salió de la garganta de Norman se escuchara por toda la ciudad Petalburg y, posiblemente, por todo Hoenn. ¿La causa de dicho grito? ¡Simple! El líder de tipo normal rugió, cual Tyranitar furioso, a causa del "ridículo horror" (según él) que vio relacionado a los Pokémon de su gimnasio. Su pequeño Spinda vistiendo un encantador chalequito blanco, con bordados ambarinos y plateados en forma de estrellas y lunas, así como llevando un gorrito de copa del mismo color. A su par de Slakoths vistiendo trajecitos finos (similares a las de la época victoriana, para ser exactos) de color café y gris, junto a gorritos del mismo color, adornados con plumitas multicolores, al igual que lucían bigotitos falsos y lentes. Su Slaking, su Vigoroth y su recién capturado Zangoose tampoco eran la excepción, ya que llevaban atuendos similares a pandilleros "cools", chaquetas de cuero negras, perfectamente rasgadas en las mangas y con bordados rojos que decían _**«I suck and great, baby»**_, junto a lentes de sol oscuros y algunas perforaciones en sus narices orejas, (falsas por supuesto), al igual que guantes negros de cuero, con rasgaduras que permitían a sus garras sobresalir.

Era como si todos sus Pokémon hubieran sufrido el ataque de alguien obsesionado, (con "O" mayúscula), con la moda y la vestimenta de moda, al igual que el elegante retro, causando que los pobres Pokémon quedaran traumados. Y la única persona culpable de dicho suceso, y primera que llegaba a la mente del, en ese momento enfurecido líder tipo normal, era una cuyo nombre empezaba por "R" y tuviera cuatro letras en su nombre, así como fuera el mismo nombre que cierta piedra preciosa de color rojo. Confirmando las descripciones sobre sus sospechas, el hombre tomó aire y soltó un segundo y aun más fuerte grito, el cual seguramente sería escuchado hasta el mismísimo Rayquaza, que reposaba en el Pilar Celeste.

—¡RUBYYYY!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_La noche del día anterior, Ruby se encontraba en el interior del gimnasio, con sus lentes de diseñador puestos. Sujetando unas tijeras y cinta para medir en sus dos manos, así como con varias telas reposando en el suelo justo a su izquierda, junto a su fiel Mightyena, de nombre "Nana", sentada a su derecha. En lo que era mirado por inocente curiosidad por los Pokémon del gimnasio de su padre._

—_**¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Voy a ponerlos super-hermosos! ¿Listos~? **__—Preguntó con entusiasmo el coordinador, en ese momento perdido en su estado de diseñador, ya que había visto recientemente algo relacionado a modas y pasarelas, dándole otro de sus "ataques de fashionisidad"._

_Pero los pobres (y al parecer aterrados del entusiasmo y brillos que rodeaban el rostro del muchacho) Pokémon de tipo normal se limitaron a negar con sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo que daban un paso atrás, temiendo por lo que el oji-rojo se propusiera a hacer con esas tijeras, cinta y telas multicolores. Al notar esa respuesta negativa (ignorando el miedo) de las criaturas, la sonrisa del chico se esfumó velozmente, apareciendo en su lugar una expresión fría y peligrosa. Siendo su aura radiante y emocionada reemplazada por un aura oscura y amenazante, que le daría escalofríos hasta el mismo Darkrai. Al igual que un brillito amenazante se reflejaba en sus lentes. Nana chistosamente era rodeada por la misma aura, con sus ojos reflejando un amenazante brillo rojo._

—… _**¿No? **__—Dijo en tono interrogativo Ruby, con voz peligrosamente fría y gruesa, causando que los pobres Pokémon sintieran un escalofrío recorrer sus peludos cuerpos—. __**Déjenme decirles que no acepto un «No» como respuesta…**_

_Los Pokémon, ahora acorralados y pegados a una de las paredes del gimnasio, se miraron entre sí y luego nuevamente al chico, ahora aterrados por pensar en que el chico ya no usaría esas tijeras para hacer sus cosas fashionistas, sino para cometer un Poké-cidio múltiple en pleno gimnasio. No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, cuando el pequeño y aterrado Spinda fue atrapado por una Nana que se arrojó contra él, acorralándolo en el suelo usando una de sus patas. En lo que Ruby se acercaba igual, sujetando la cinta métrica con una mano, las tijeras con la otra y en su boca sujetaba una tela blanca._

—_**¡Voy a hacer que se vean realmente hermosos! ¡QUIERAN O NO! ¿¡Me oyeron!?**_

_Esa sentencia de parte del coordinador, a la vez en que envolvía al pobre y aterrado Spinda con esa tela blanca, como si fuera un burrito, en lo que recortaba la tela con sus tijeras (con cuidado de no cortar al Pokémon), fue acompañado de los gritos de los demás Pokémon aterrados, los cuales resonaron por todo el gimnasio, en lo que eran perseguidos por Nana._

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Al ver a su entrenador entrar por la puerta, las criaturas sintieron un enorme alivio y lo vieron como si fuera el mismísimo Arceus que vino a protegerlos, por lo que se arrojaron a abrazarlo de las piernas, luciendo muy asustados. Poco después, el nombrado coordinador se asomó por una de las puertas del gimnasio, con una sonrisa de complicidad, la cual aclaraba las sospechas de que él fue el causante de dicho "crimen", según Norman. La razón de que se encontrara en el interior del gimnasio la noche anterior, fue porque su padre le había pedido anteayer que se encargara de ayudarlo a recoger unas cosas del ático del gimnasio. Lo que no contaba el "macho-man" de Norman, era que en una de las cajas hubiera una revista de modas, la cual Ruby inevitablemente encontró, comenzó a leer y le diera uno de sus ataques de "Fashionisidad".

—¡Oh, papá! Llegaste temprano~ ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con inocencia el oji-rojo, entrando a la sala principal del gimnasio, con una toalla en sus manos, seguido de Nana.

—¿¡Me puedes decir que demonios hacen mis Pokémon… vestidos de esa forma tan… Ridícula!? —Exclamó con furia el hombre, al finalmente encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir su opinión del atuendo de sus Pokémon (los cuales se ocultaron detrás de él, aterrados de ver a Ruby acercarse). El comentario pareció ofender al muchacho.

—¿¡Cómo que "Ridícula"!? ¡Deberías estar agradecido! —Exclamó con decisión Ruby, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Logré darles estilo a tus Pokémon! Luego de tanto entrenamiento, que causó que se ensuciaran demasiado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Como oíste! ¡Durante tus entrenamientos los ensucias más que un soldado en entrenamientos de fango!

Varios segundos después, Ruby pareció extrañarse del silencio que reinó el gimnasio, al no recibir respuesta (a gritos) de su padre. Una sonrisa malévola que apareció en el rostro de Norman le provocó un mal presentimiento al coordinador, provocando que éste tragara saliva y con nervios preguntara que sucedía. El hombre no respondió al acto y solo le dijo que lo acompañara; el oji-rojo tragó saliva y con muchos nervios siguió a su padre, dejando a los Pokémon del segundo en el salón principal del gimnasio, (intentando averiguar cómo quitarse esas ropas sin recurrir a rasgarlas, ya que no querían sufrir la ira titánica de Ruby), siendo seguidos únicamente por la Mightyena del joven.

Ruby siguió a su padre, el cual se encontraba misteriosamente callado, hasta que finalmente ambos entraron al lugar donde inició todo el embrollo: el ático del gimnasio. Ya dentro del empolvado salón, (al cual le faltaba tal limpieza que provocó que Nana estornudara, a causa de su fino olfato). Norman cogió una cajita que yacía sobre un armario viejo, la cual abrió y comenzó a buscar algo. Ruby no estaba seguro de qué sería, cuando finalmente vio que el hombre exclamó un «¡Aja!», en lo que sacaba algo pequeño de la caja.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó Ruby, con extrañeza.

Norman únicamente se acercó, volviendo a tener su semblante firme y de un veloz movimiento, mostró algo frente al rostro de un sobrecogido Ruby, que dio un salto atrás de la impresión. Las pupilas rojizas del chico se abrieron de par en par, al notar que lo que su padre le mostraba era nada más y nada menos que un folleto, de un curso de un año en una escuela militar.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —Preguntó un escéptico Ruby, mirando con sarcasmo a su padre.

—Nunca bromearía sobre esto, Ruby —dijo firmemente el líder de gimnasio, explicando que ese folleto promocionaba un cupo en una escuela militar a la que él había asistido cuando tenía la edad de Ruby—. Allí te fomentarán un carácter firme y fuerte. Como se supone que debe ser, puede que haya aceptado que seas coordinador… ¡pero luego de lo de mis Pokémon, no permitiré que sigas con ésta actitud tan… ridícula tuya!

—¡Ni loco! ¡Prefiero ir a un manicomio antes que a ese lugar!

—¡Vas a ir! ¡QUIERAS O NO!

—¡NUNCA! —Gritó con cierto drama el coordinador, arrojando al rostro de su padre la toalla blanca que había sostenido en todo el camino. Aprovechando la desorientación del hombre, el chico salió corriendo afuera del ático, gritándole a su Mightyena—. ¡Nana, corre por tu vida!

El ya nuevamente furioso líder de gimnasio tardó unos segundos en quitarse la toalla del rostro, gritando un fuerte _«¡RUBY! ¡VEN ACÁ EN ÉSTE INSTANTE!», _el cual se escuchó en el piso de abajo del gimnasio, donde se encontraba un aterrado Ruby, guardando en su mochila a toda velocidad sus ropas y demás cosas, con ayuda de Nana que igual de rápido le tendía las cosas con su hocico. Con terror, coordinador y Pokémon escucharon pasos que retumbaban en el piso superior, los pasos del iracundo "Norman-zylla" que se dirigía a las escaleras. El oji-rojo velozmente regresó a Nana a su Pokéball, agarró su mochila y saliendo corriendo del gimnasio, desapareció por las calles de ciudad Petalburg, usando la super-velocidad de sus deportivas.

—_«No importa lo que él diga o haga… ¡no asistiré a esa escuela militar!» _—Pensaba Ruby, totalmente decidido—. _«Necesito un lugar donde ocultarme, el suficiente tiempo para que se le olvide esa idea…»_

Pero la pregunta era, ¿dónde ocultarse de Norman? ¿Su base secreta? ¡Ni hablar, allí era el primer lugar donde Norman buscaría! —Ya que Ruby había tenido que mudar su base, al su padre descubrirla recientemente— Esconderse en su propia casa tampoco era una opción. Seguía divagando y corriendo a gran velocidad con sus deportivas, (sin tener que preocuparse de evitar chocar con algún peatón, ya que no había muchos en la calle en ese momento), cuando finalmente una idea le llegó a la mente.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó como alguien que había resuelto la duda del año, volviendo a pensar—. _«¡Sin duda Sapphire podrá ayudarme con esto!»_

Y decidido esto, el coordinador continuó corriendo, buscando a la chica con la que siempre podía contar, no importaba que tan diferentes fueran. Sabiendo bien donde podría encontrarla a esas horas de la mañana, se dirigió al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Volviendo al gimnasio, Norman salía por la puerta principal de éste, con cara de pocos amigos, siendo rodeado por una peligrosa aura oscura y dando fuertes zancadas. Su hijo no se le iba a escapar ésta vez, iba a hacer que asistiera a esa escuela militar. Y si para lograrlo debía rastrearlo por todo Hoenn y sus regiones vecinas… ¡que así sea!

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bien, éste fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Sé que quedo algo corto, pero es solo la introducción, los siguientes capítulos que mi amigo Red20 y yo vayamos escribiendo serán más larguitos y sobre todo divertidos.**_

_**Dejen Reviews, please ;3**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	2. En lo salvaje

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__"Pokémon" es propiedad de Nintendo, "Pokémon Special" es propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi"._

_**Aviso**__**: **__Este fic está hecho en conjunto con mi amigo __**Red20**__ (quien no tiene cuenta aquí, pero publica fics en los foros de Zona safari, Alianza Pokémon, etc) , él escribirá un capítulo y yo otro. Este capítulo fue escrito por él :3_

_**Nota de Red20**__**: **__Lamento mi tardanza con continuar este fic, pero como habrán visto, he tenido que hacer muchos trabajos de fics y la Universidad me quita el tiempo, pero eso no deja de lado que continuara con este trabajo colectivo con mi linda kouhai. Disfrutenlo_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 01**_

_**"**__**Ocultando la imagen en lo salvaje**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de ser perseguido por su propio padre, el chico coordinador de Goldenrod City con la máxima velocidad que sus zapatillas que había recibido de su progenitor con cariño para empezar su aventura, ahora solo le servían para no morir, pues ahora ni ese pequeño resto de cariño sentía hacía él, sino todo lo contrario porque ahora él quería matarle, ahora solo podía verse detrás de él una estela de luz, corriendo como un Jolteon siendo perseguido por un súper Snorlax carnívoro -si es que llegaran a tener ese tipo de velocidad o existir alguno que supere los 10 km/h- y lo único que se le venía a la mente era... Pedir ayuda a su mejor amiga —y amor de toda la vida aunque lo niegue con amnesia— para que pudiera ayudarle a salir de aquel embrollo que él mismo se metió por darse gusto en disfrazar al equipo de su padre a su manera. Aunque sabía que de todo podría pasarle con pedirle un favor a ella, lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que ella se burlaría de él, por el hecho de hacer del equipo de su padre de un intimidante equipo de tipos normales… a un circo de Pokémon de tipo normales, aparte de que esperaba escuchar la frase "_Te lo dije_" muy zumbante en su mente, al igual que sus chillona risita acompañando esas palabras. Pero ahora no podía ponerse a discutir consigo mismo por una situación tan trivial, tenía que salir de ahí con vida antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o peor aún, asistir a ese colegio militar al que su padre quería enviarlo, por culpa de ese maldito folleto del cual no se deshizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, tengo que buscar a Sapphire —se regañó Ruby a sí, mismo mientras seguía su carrera hasta la base de la nombrada.

Después de correr en un tiempo récord desde su casa hasta la base de Sapphire en menos de 2 minutos, lo que normalmente le hubiera costado unos 10 de tan solo correr de forma normal, entró a tirarse sobre los cojines que había ahí por inercia, ya que no podía desacelerar su carrera pues estaba totalmente urgido de ayuda de ella.

—¡¿Pero qué fue eso?! —Exclamó una joven castaña, quien se despertó de la siesta que tenía dentro de aquella cueva—. ¿Entró otro Linoone a la base secreta corriendo como siempre? —Se preguntó ella, mientras daba varios saltos al lugar donde se produjo aquél ruido.

Mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al lugar de los hechos, donde todos los cojines y muñecos Pokémon con los cuales el coordinador había adornado el lugar, pudo ella sentir con su súper habilidosa nariz el olor del intruso a su cueva. Pero podía sentir algo más que impregnaba el cuerpo del invitado, algo que solo le hacía sonreír abiertamente mientras daba pequeñas risitas al acercarse en cuclillas cerca de él.

—Oh, Ruby. ¿Eras tú? Parece que te encontraste a un Duskull en tu camino por estar así de asustado —dijo ella muy risueña, al ver a Ruby temblar y respirar agitadamente.

En realidad, Ruby sí tenía temor en su cuerpo, pero eso era muy aparte, ya que no sentía miedo por un simple Duskull, sino que era la reacción que tuvo al ver el rostro enfurecido de su progenitor con aquél volante de escuela militarizada. Pero contarle lo sucedido a Sapphire daría más de que reírse ella de él. Así que aspiró profundamente, para luego levantarse y sentarse en posición de loto para comenzar a narrar su infortunio.

—No Sapphire, no fue un Duskull. Es mi padre quien causó esto —le respondió con un tono serio, mientras cerraba los ojos, buscando como continuar su historia.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? ¿Trataste de irte de la casa nuevamente, sin decirle a nadie, para ganar esos ridículos concursos como cuando…? —Sapphire tragó saliva, por lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Ella podía sentir sus mejillas arderle por la metida de pata que había hecho. Recordar la primera vez que se encontraron después de tanto tiempo de cuando eran pequeños, hacía que sintiera muchos Beautifly volando en su estómago. Solo eso había bastado para llamar la atención del chico de ojos rojos.

—¿Cuando qué…? ¿Sapphire? —Preguntó él nuevamente, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—C-Cállate, idiota. Aún no me respondes —le dijo en un arrebato furioso, mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro al chico para cambiar rápidamente del tema—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a tu padre, para andarte persiguiendo de muerte?

—Ehm… Yo no dije que fuera de muerte —murmuró él seriamente y ofendido por la respuesta de Sapphire.

—Como sea, escucho que está como a tres minutos de llegar aquí… así que cuenta rápido.

—**¡¿A TRES MINUTOS DE LLEGAR?! **—Preguntó el chico de Goldenrod City, con mucha exageración por aquél comentario.

—Sí, así que dímelo ya —exigió una furiosa Sapphire, aunque internamente sentía interés de cómo se burlaría de él esta vez.

—B-Bueno… Norman quiere mandarme a un colegio militar solo por… —Ruby calló por unos segundos y trató de idear algo—._ "¿Y ahora cómo le digo esto? Es despistada y salvaje, se tragaría cualquier cosa… ¿No es así?"_

Ruby siguió debatiendo consigo mismo, mientras veía por la salida de la cueva en caso de que su padre entrara ahí para jalarlo de las piernas y llevárselo a rastras hacía la ventanilla de inscripción militar, así también como enviarlo todo amarrado para que le dieran su corte militar, y ver si así se le quitaba lo fashion. Todas esas ideas que pasaban en su cabeza lo hicieron reaccionar y darle una patética excusa de lo que pasó ahí.

—Solo porque encontró… Vestuarios que le estaba preparando a su equipo de gimnasio. ¡Pero no se los he puesto, eh! —Gritó él de inmediato lo último de forma muy alarmada, pues sabía que iba a estar indagando sobre las ropas para el Team de Norman.

—Huh… ¿Sabes que tu padre no es como tú, verdad? —Le respondió en un tono serio y neutro, mientras sus facciones mostraban total decepción del chico.

—Pero claro que lo sé. Es solo que… se veían desaliñados y sucios. Por lo que quería hacerle un favor a mi padre —respondió en un murmullo bajando la voz gradualmente.

Pronto recibió una palmadita en la espalda por parte de Sapphire, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para mostrarle un gesto de confianza, dejándole en claro que podía contar con ella en lo que fuera. Aún si es que fuera algo que el chico fashionista hubiera hecho sin pensarlo bien.

—Ruby, no permitiré que Norman te encuentre, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo lo que ocurra —le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, sin quitar su mano de su hombro—. Pero ahora tenemos menos de un minuto para ocultarte y ya está muy cerca.

—¿Alguna idea? —Preguntó con un gesto serio, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Pues solo se me ocurre que te ocultes bajo… esas cosas —le dijo con algo de disgusto, mientras apuntaba a los peluches.

Aunque ella lo negara, esos peluches le parecían lo más tierno del mundo. Solo que no aceptaría eso frente a Ruby, hasta que él le dijera sobre lo que recordaba en la Isla Espejismo (cosa que todos sabemos que ninguno haría). Pero eso es punto y aparte, ahora lo que más le importaba era que no alejaran a Ruby de ella, y de ser necesario… ¡se inscribiría al mismo colegio militar con él, para hacer de las suyas!

—¡Oye! No les digas así. Son muy lindos muñecos que compré, para hacer más lindo este lugar —Ruby volvía a quejarse de lo poco sensible que era ella, con las cosas lindas hasta que ella soltó un grito para llamar su atención.

—¡Ruby! Olvídate de eso ahora, que es el motivo por el cual tu padre quiere mandarte a ese estúpido colegio militar —Sapphire tenía razón, no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo por tonterías.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero no creo que sean muy útiles. Seguro mi papá los quemará por mis gustos —se quejó él, mientras buscaba con la mirada otro lugar para ocultarse—. "Los muñecos parecían ser buena opción. ¡Pero no sirven!" —Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a crear un plan dentro de su mente—. _"¿La casa de campaña? Menos, ese sería el primer lugar donde me buscaría. Vamos Ruby, piensa en algo. Eres más listo que él. Solo busca la manera de huir… ¡Eso es~!"_

Ruby se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando recordó cómo había escapado de su casa, pero aún así tuvo el inconveniente de encontrarse con el padre de Sapphire. De ahí había encontrado a Sapphire por primera vez desde su viaje y ella estaba envuelta en hojas. Eso era lo que necesitaba, cambiar de roles con Sapphire y eso era el mejor disfraz.

—Sapphire. Necesito de tus ropas —pidió él seriamente, mientras extendía firmemente su palma a los ojos de ella.

La chica salvaje por el contrario de sentirse a gusto con la idea, solo retrocedió un paso para luego pegar un grito del miedo que eso convenía al tratar de rearmar la información recibida.

—**¡¿QUÉEE?! **Tan rápido y te volverás… Te volverás… ¿Gay? —Preguntó ella con miedo y con pequeñas lágrimas de desilusión brotando de sus ojos.

—**¿¡Qué!? ¡No! **—Le regañó Ruby de inmediato, por tan temible malentendido que dio ella por su idea—. Me refiero a tus otras ropas, el traje de hojas que tenías puesto, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez dentro de la cueva y con el que me salvaste.

—Aaah, por ahí debiste de haber empezado. Ya me habías espantando —dijo ella en un tono más relajado, dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pues por poco pensaba que sus intentos de hacerle recordar lo sucedido en esas islas serían en vano.

—Hum... Y dime Sapphire. ¿Sería tan malo que yo fuera gay? —Preguntó Ruby con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro, imaginando la respuesta que ella le daría.

Estaba muy claro que el rostro de Sapphire se volvería de un simple rojo a uno intenso. Y Ruby sabía lo que ella sentiría por él, si es que se le ocurría cambiar sus gustos por el mismo género. Aunque molestarla durante el trágico momento que estaba pasando era, lo mejor que se le ocurría para sentirse más calmado antes que su padre se apareciera por ahí.

—C-Claro que… —Sapphire dudó en responderle, pues demostraría sus sentimientos hacía él, por lo que giró su rostro tratando de cambiar el tema—. Mejor olvídalo. Tenemos que hacerte ese traje para que tu padre no te encuentre.

—Bien, bien —le respondió sonriente, asintiendo repetidas veces, pues la había dejado más roja de lo que tenía planeado.

En un par de minutos Sapphire ya había cubierto a Ruby en una gran cantidad de hojas con algo de lodo, y aunque a Ruby le detestaba la idea de ensuciar su ropa debajo de aquél traje que era de la chica salvaje, no le quedó de otra que aguantarse las ganas de regurgitar lo que tenía en el estómago y tragarse el poco orgullo que tenía, por salvar su pellejo de ir a la militarizada por órdenes de su "querido" progenitor. Y tal parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues en el momento justo en que Sapphire se había ido a ocultar más adentro de las cuevas de su base secreta, su padre había aparecido dentro de la base y se encontraba parado frente a él. Ruby solo oraba a Arceus para que su padre no se diera cuenta de la farsa que estaba armando enfrente de él.

—Hum… Ese mocoso… —murmuró molesto Norman, al no ver dentro del lugar a su único primogénito—. ¡Sapphire!

Norman le gritó de inmediato al "monstruo de hojas", anteriormente conocido como Sapphire, ahora conocido como Ruby, dejando al chico bajo las hojas atónito porque su plan hubiera resultado. Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando su farsa?

—Dime. ¿Has visto al idiota de mi hijo? —Preguntó de inmediato en tono firme, mientras mantenía esa mirada fría y hereditaria sobre el falso Sapphire.

—_"¿Cómo que idiota?" _—Se quejó ofendido Ruby internamente, para luego negar con su cabeza.

—En serio… no sé qué le ves a mi hijo… si es que es tan... ¡Agh! —Norman sentía ganas de gritar de ira, pero le parecía mejor investigar la base secreta, si es que su hijo se había ocultado en el interior de ésta.

—_"¡Óyeme! ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Está claro que ella ve más cosas en mí, de lo que tú solo ves en mí!"_ —Ruby volvió a regañar a su padre internamente por tal comentario.

—Ojalá mi hijo aprendiera algo de ti... —murmuró seriamente su padre, sin darse cuenta del extraño "baile de odio" que hacía el "monstruo de hojas" detrás de él, por cada pisotón que pegaba al suelo—. Se nota que ese idiota se encargó de dejar horrible ésta cueva.

—_"¡Horrible tu abuela…!"_ —Ruby volvió a insultar a su padre internamente, hasta darse cuenta de lo que dijo—. _"¡Oh, esperen! Estoy ofendiendo a mi propia bisabuela. Éste… ¡Horrible tu gimnasio! Sí eso sí está mejor~"_ —se dijo en tono orgulloso, mientras asentía involuntariamente su cabeza.

—Que bueno que estás a favor conmigo —le dijo Norman con un tono más tranquilo, al darse cuenta de aquella afirmación involuntaria por parte del "monstruo de hojas"—. Mejor iré a buscarlo más a dentro de ésta cueva. Tú quédate aquí, a ver si no ves a mi hijo y lo detienes. ¿Está claro?

Ruby solo volvió a afirmar con su cabeza, esta vez más sensato de sus actos, viendo desaparecer a su padre dentro del laberinto de cuevas que solo Sapphire conocía.

—Bueno. Ahora sí podré irme de aquí —dijo en un susurro Ruby, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el disfraz del monstruo de pantano que tenía puesto.

—Sip, es cierto. Ya puedes largarte de aquí —le afirmó una voz algo chillona, que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿S-Sapphire? ¿C-Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó Ruby tartamudeando, por el susto que le dio.

—No mucho, pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes que tu padre se de cuenta de tu jugarreta —le respondió Sapphire, aún con un tono preocupado.

—Es cierto, pero antes de irme… ¿Me podrías dar un besito de despedida~? —Ésta vez Ruby se veía muy seguro con la idea.

—S-S… ¡No seas idiota! ¡Mejor vete ya! —Le gritó Sapphire muy sonrojada, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dándole un puñetazo a Ruby. Lo cual lo sacó volando de su vista fuera de su base secreta—. Oh… Creo que se me pasó la mano —murmuró la chica salvaje, al no ver a la persona que según protegía desaparecer de su vista.

Pero al ya no encontrar con su potente vista a Ruby por los alrededores del bosque selvático que rodeaba Little Root Town, una voz llena de cólera la sacó de sus pensamientos y de su búsqueda del chico fashionista.

—Sapphire… ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Norman preguntó en un murmullo lleno de odio a Sapphire por aquella jugarreta.

—A-ah… Norman. Que gusto verlo por mi base secreta~ Y pues yo apenas vengo llegando, jeje —le respondió Sapphire, con una pequeña risita falsa mientras veía con temor a Norman.

—Hum, ese idiota… es más listo de lo que pensaba —comentó el padre de Ruby, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oiga, Norman. ¿Para qué busca a Ruby? —Inquirió ella, intentando darle tiempo a Ruby de su "escapada rápida" de la base secreta.

—No es nada. Solo lo enviaré a la escuela militar, por disfrazar a mis Pokémon como si fueran payasos —respondió más molesto que nunca, al recordar aquella escena.

—_"Así que eso fue lo que hizo… ¡Maldito mentiroso!"_ —Se quejó Sapphire internamente de Ruby, molesta por la mentira que le dijo—. ¿Y por qué a la escuela militar? —Preguntó ella nuevamente, con un tono preocupado.

—Eso es para que se le quiten esos ridículos gustos que tiene —volvió a responderle, con ese tono lleno de ira hacia su propio hijo.

—Oh, bueno, pero no es tan malo. Yo digo que no se vieron tan mal —le dijo ella, intentando sonar firme y darle la razón a Ruby.

—**¡¿Que no se vieron tan mal?!** ¡Sapphire! ¿¡Pero qué te ha hecho mi hijo!? —Le preguntó molesto por aquella respuesta que le dio, ahora estaba preocupado de que los gustos de su hijo fueran contagiosos.

Sapphire en realidad no sabía por qué el líder de gimnasio se enojaba tanto. Sí, a ella también le molestaba que Ruby tuviera esos gustos, pero en realidad no era nada malo. A ella le gustaba la ropa que él le hacía… ¡Bueno, bueno, suficiente! Como ya le había dado mucha ventaja a ese chico que ni le interesaba… demasiado… luego de debatir consigo misma, Sapphire le dio unas palmaditas a Norman en la espalda y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, diciéndole que el chico fashionista no le había hecho nada. Añadiendo que no debió haber sido tan malo, así como que dejara de gritar en su base secreta, ya que podría atraer a los Seviper salvajes al interior de ésta y que era un lío sacarlos de allí, todo eso lo pidió ella de forma molesta, mientras lo empujaba afuera de su base.

—Es cierto. Tengo que buscarlo. Ese idiota no se salvará de su destino —y dicho esto, Norman desapareció de la vista de la chica de ojos azulados.

—Uff… Solo espero que no te encuentre, Ruby —dijo Sapphire en un suspiro aliviado, mientras se tiraba en un sentón hacía el sucio suelo de su cueva.

Mientras ella veía al ocaso en el cielo, se preguntaba internamente a dónde pudo haber parado Ruby con el golpe que le había acomodado. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente destino? ¿Se salvaría de no ser atrapado por Norman? Esas dudas solo la molestaban y quería evitar pensar en él por un tiempo. Pero sabía que eso solo era el inicio de una situación muy complicada y que era su deber dar aviso a todos sus compañeros Dex-holders, como buena amiga que era de Ruby, para que pudieran ocultarlo de Norman, hasta que después de cierto tiempo al líder de gimnasio de tipo normal se le olvidara esa idea de llevarlo a la escuela militar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Continuará…**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Si así fue... Dejen Reviews, please ;3**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
